


[Fanart] Flowers From Hell

by SkyAsimaru



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Crowley might be in over his head, Family Bonding, Gifts, Humor, Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Jealousy, Love, Pining, Romantic Gestures, Sentient Plants, Surprises, parent humor, toddler antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyAsimaru/pseuds/SkyAsimaru
Summary: Scene from Chapter 3 of Entanglednow's "Flowers From Hell" - - Crowley makes a carnivorous plant-based version of himself, which pretty much has the mind of a toddler. "New parent"-related hilarity and distress ensues, and of course, Aziraphale tries to help. This fic is delightful and I highly recommend it!
Comments: 13
Kudos: 83





	[Fanart] Flowers From Hell

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flowers From Hell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23380195) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 




End file.
